Idiot! I Love You!
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Sam loves Danny, but she needs to admit it to herself because everyone knows except Danny and herself. It takes a random popular girl to push Danny in the right direction. And a kiss isn’t so bad either.


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom Claimer: I own the plot and any other characters added into this story 

**Summary: Sam is having some problem with Danny and any other person of the female race talking with him. She says it just because Danny's her best friend, when she knows it isn't. **

_Sub-Summary: Sam loves Danny, but she needs to admit it to herself because everyone knows except Danny and herself. It takes a random popular girl to push Danny in the right direction. And a kiss isn't so bad either._

_Author's Notes: I wanted to write a new one-shot so bad._

Idiot! I Love You!

Sam walked home alone on a Friday evening. She sighed; annoyed that Danny had not offered to walk her home from the new club that had opened in town. On Wednesdays and Fridays it was minors' night so basically everyone from Casper High went. She shook her head and looked up at the sky.

Mist slipped in from the harbor, circling around the chimney of a nearby house and reflecting the moonlight with and eerie, spectral glow. Sam shivered slightly. The air had become very chilly all of a sudden and her outfit did nothing to keep her warm. Goosebumps rose on her arms as she began rubbing them. "Damn it." She said coldly.

She looked down at her ensemble, shaking her head. "Who was I trying to impress?" She laughed at herself, she somewhat knew but wouldn't admit it out loud. Never!

She remembered earlier when Danny saw her walk in. Tiny black stars gleaming on her cheekbones, her eyes were smoky with light purple eyeliner. She wore a black halter-top and a silky purple skirt that hung lowly. Her hair and arms were covered with glitter.

Danny had caught the attention of a few girls at the club this night. Sam thought it odd but shook her head. She recalled Catty. Catty was almost as popular as Paulina. Though, Catty was not shallow nor was she rude. Sam thought that made no sense.

Catty was very attractive. She had honey brown hair the flowed to the small of her back and her eyes were a lovely green color. She had always been kind to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Sam could see why now. She had feelings for Danny.

She remembered exactly what Catty had said to Danny prior that evening.

"You know…" Catty whispered to Danny has they danced to a slow song. "I always thought you were cute, and sweet." She blushed as she pressed up closer to him.

_Danny's face flushed of all color. "Oh really…" he drifted off._

_She nodded. She whispered something in Danny's ear and his eyes opened wide. _

Sam could only imagine what Catty had said to him. Envy grew deep within Sam. Why can't she have that effect on Danny the way Paulina or Catty did?

"Why would I want to?" She said suddenly to herself out loud. She shook her head, trying to make the thoughts leave her mind.

Sam unexpectedly felt like running. Running away from this day, her thoughts, her feelings, and mainly her common sense. She shrugged her shoulders and made an unruly choice to keep walking.

She sighed as she reached the door of her house. She walked in and slammed the door behind her.

"Samantha Honey?" Mrs. Manson called after her. Sam stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to face her mother. Her face softened when she saw her mother's worried expression. "Yes Mom?"

Her mother smiled at her brightly. "Daniel called a little while ago." She winked at Sam and continued to read her romance novel. Sam looked at the cover of a handsome black haired man holding a black haired woman in his arms. Sam shook her head as she headed upstairs to her bedroom. "Love isn't that fake."

When she reached her the oh-so familiar room, she bounded at once to her bed. A deep, sad sigh filled the air around her. She moved to the edge of her bed and pulled off her skirt. Her halter-top came off after that. She walked over towards her dresser and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and a large purple T-shirt. Getting comfy, she went back to her bed and laid down.

She stared very intently on a single area on her ceiling. Her thoughts drifted as her imagination ran wild. In her world she and Danny were kissing in the moonlight on a blanket that rested by a crystal navy blue lake.

She sighed contently, even though this fantasy did nothing to fill the bittersweet loneliness in her heart. She turned over on her side and closed her eyes tight. Maybe, she thought. Maybe I should runaway.

She got up and pulled the covers back and slipped into bed. She felt like she couldn't sleep, but ironically sleep overtook her in only minutes.

Hours later, Sam awoke from a most pleasing dream with the sense someone was in the room with her. She sat up in bed and looked around the dreary room. Nothing but darkness and the spectral light of the moon filled her room.

Unsure if this feeling of other presence was real, she deiced to call to first name that came to mind. "Danny?" She called airily. Her voice was as thin as a whisper. When she got no reply in return, she shrugged her shoulders and slumped into her bed.

"Sam…you never called!" She heard a voice call. Glowing green eyes gazed intensely into her violet ones. Sam sat up straight and her eyes narrowed. "What's it matter?"

"I had to tell you something." He said with a hint of accusation in his voice. He changed into his normal, human form and stared at her. His eyes weren't there normal warm color, but a cold, daring blue. It was almost too seductive. Sam's heart was beating so hard and was so loud she could hear the thumping in her ears.

"Well then what?" She said in a low whisper. Her eyes turning away from his. A blush came to her cheeks. Danny's eyebrows arched in confusion. "Why don't you look at me."

Reluctantly, Sam turned her head to face him again. His eyes, no longer looked cold, but still held so much passion. "I'm looking at you now. Though I don't understand why this little meeting is so important!" She threw the covers off her legs and stood up on the other side of her bed.

"You won't understand until I tell you." He shot back and pounded his fists into the mattress of the bed. Obviously jaded with Sam, for some reason.

Sam put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "Why are you angry? Why don't you just go see your girlfriend? Right, she doesn't know you "special!" So, I must be default."

"What are you talking about? Girlfriend?" He turned away from her, "You mean Catty?" He sighed deeply, trying to calm himself down.

"Who else would I mean, Paulina? She wouldn't even give you a passing glance!" She shook her head and tried to run out of the room but Danny grabbed her wrist. "Don't runaway!" He said softly.

"I…" He stopped short. His voice becoming slightly high pitched. His eyes no longer cold, but scared. "I…" He said again. Still unable to form his sentence, he pulled her into him. She pressed up against him, loving the way he held her. "I love you."

Sam's eyes opened wide with surprise. "What? No! That's not right!"

"Yes it is," he said in a hushed tone. "Catty told me, that…she saw the way you looked at me and that, she knew you liked more then a friend." He smiled at her broadly. "I can't lie to you."

"I can't stay here!" She pulled out of his arms but stopped. "I'm afraid." She said suddenly, she turned around to see Danny's hurt face. "I'm afraid that, in the end you'll leave and I'll be alone."

He shook his head as her hushed her. "I won't leave. What makes you think I'll leave?" He was confused as he backed away slightly.

"I don't know Danny!" She said with a bit of exasperation in her voice. "I mean, I really, really, really…" She stopped short and blushed.

"Really what?" He asked, an excitement filling his voice.

"Idiot I love you!"

He picked her up and spun her around. "Good." And with that out in the air, he kissed her.

Sam pulled away and smiled at him. **_ "FINALLY!"_**

_Author's Notes: I had to write something like this…Did you enjoy?_


End file.
